Kid Icarus: Chore Day
by Angel of Nerdiness
Summary: Pit and Viridi were simply enjoying a calm, quiet day at Palutenas Temple before said Goddess of Light ruins their day with a list of chores.
1. Chapter 1: Day Ruined

A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to my next Kid Icarus story. Just wanted to pop a little note up here to let readers know I plan to post a new story or chapter of an in progress story every weekend (Saturday or Sunday) in hopes of having more time to write and more time to get reactions and reviews on my current/past work (gotta know where I can improve and what works). So anyway, this notes getting long, so how about I shut up and let you enjoy (hopefully).

It was a very calm day in Skyworld, no action, no events, barely a single angel in the sky. It was just a perfect day to be lazy in the eyes of Pit and Viridi while they were hanging out at Palutena's temple.

The young couple were both on a couch in the TV room simply resting; Viridi laying normally across the couch, and Pit was sprawled over the top of the couch, his feet swaying off the back as his head just barely cushioned itself on the actual seat cushions.

Neither two were talking nor moving, simply enjoying the downtime and each others company, pure bliss.

Well, it would've been pure bliss if not for a certain Goddess of Light bursting through the door.

"Pit! Pit!" She yelled in a sing-song voice, causing both the young angel and Goddess of Nature to jump in terror; Viridi rolling off the couch onto the floor and Pit practically diving face first on the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Ah! There you are, Pit; with your fellow lovebird, I see."

"Palutena!" A red-faced Viridi screamed at the taller Goddess as she quickly got to her feet and right in the face (as best as she could) of the green haired woman. "How dare you disturb our rest?"

"Yeah, Lady Palutena. What gives?" Pit said much calmer, rubbing his now aching neck on the floor.

"I've been looking for you, Pit. I need your help with a very important job today." Palutena said smiling innocently.

"With what?" The angel asked in response as he stood up. "There's nothing going on today, thought it be a good time to take it easy."

"That is exactly the problem." Palutena said, her innocent smile turning into a devious grin; causing Pit and Viridi to flush in fear, both wondering what she has planned.

"Well your my angel commander, correct? The hero I call to whenever evil shows it's ugly, horrible face." Palutena stated dramatically as if on stage.

"Get to the point, please." Viridi grumbled.

Palutena smirked at the little Goddess who was crossing her arms before turning to Pit. "I need to make sure you don't get to lazy and tired on me during the day so…"

Pit's brain suddenly clicked with what The Goddess of Light wanted, and he didn't like it. "No." He suddenly gasped.

"I need you…" Palutena sneered.

"No!" Pit repeated, much louder.

"To complete this LIST OF CHORES!" Palutena yelled happily, pulling out a rolled up piece of paper.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pit screeched as he fell to his knees. "Lady Palutena, come on; why can't I have one day off?"

"Pit, you have a lot of days off, if anything, you have it pretty good with me." Palutena said in an oddly motherly tone as she walked to Pit and stood him up. "It's only fair that you help around the smaller things at the temple sometimes."

"But, But….I-" Pit mumbled trying desperately to find an excuse out of this, when he suddenly heard a small set of giggles come from Viridi.

"Oh come on, Pit, you heard Palutena; it's only fair that you play cleaning lady every once in a while, might as well have fun with it, haha!" She said smirking at the completely flushed angel giggling even more, unaware of the mischievous stare Palutena was giving the blonde.

"Well Viridi, I was actually thinking since you're here too and clearly have nothing else to do, I thought you could help Pit out with these." She said with the biggest evil grin on her face.

This horrible idea cut off Viridi's laughter and caused her to shift into a more than serious and angered tone. "You're joking right? I am The Goddess of Nature! I don't do chores, especially not for you, Palutena."

Now Palutena looked at them both cheekily. "What if neither of you have a choice?" She whispered before waving her staff by the both of them, causing spheres to form around both Pit and Viridi casting a small blue glow before fading away.

"What was that, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, very scared of the answer.

"They…are magic barriers. I placed them around you both to not only keep from leaving the temple in anyway, but also to make sure you both only use conventional means to complete my list. " The Goddess of Light put her hands on her hips and lifted her head up in a huff of victory while Pit and Viridi's jaws were on the floor over this…almost complete abuse and just mean tactic.

"Now get busy you two, call if you need directions to the nearest supply closet." Palutena said giggling and warping away.

"Pit." Viridi spoke up after a solid minute of the two recovering from shock.

"Huh?" Pit asked fearful of her reaction.

"I HATE your boss right now." She grumbled.

The two then sighed in unison. "There's no point in complaining now I guess, we're stuck in this so let's get started." Pit reached for the list. "Doesn't even look that long." The angel continued unrolling the paper a little, then a little more, then a lot more, until the nearly twelve foot long list was completely unraveled. The angel and goddess could only sigh again, much deeper this time; Palutena was just torturing them now.

A/N: Gotta love Palutena and her ability to ruin a peaceful day, right? Well, at least she ain't cooking veggies (hopefully you get that reference haha). Chapter Two coming next weekend!


	2. Chapter 2: The List of Labors

**A/N: Okay, so I'm almost immediately going against the schedule I chose for posting new stuff but I guess it won't matter after a while anyway, I just want to finish posting this story because I have a sort of summer special planned for Kid Icarus and I want to post that before summer ends. Either way, no more rambling from me, enjoy!**

"Ok. First up," Viridi said looking at the practically endless list. "Vacuuming the halls?! What?!" The Goddess suddenly broke into a complete rage at their first job, causing Pit to back away slightly as to not to be caught in the blast.

"There are like three dozen halls in this place, this is going to take all day without any my powers. UGH!" The young blonde finished her tantrum by flinging the list to the ground.

"Well, maybe there's more than one vacuum? We could split the work?" Pit said opening the supply closet they reached, looking inside for vacuums. "Lady Palutena surely has more than one vac-" Pit suddenly stopped talking (which was especially odd considering he was in the middle of praising his boss) and groaned slightly.

"What is it?" Viridi asked, generally concerned that Pit was actually getting pissed off now.

As the brown haired angel emerged from the closet, he pulled out a tiny, old-fashioned, human vacuum.

Pit looked up at Viridi with a look of utter defeat and displeasure only to see the Goddess of Nature's face was stuck in a shocked smile, like all of her hopes of anything going easy under Palutena's roof were destroyed by a mega laser.

"Viridi? Viridi?" Pit said snapping his fingers in front of her face. They haven't even started the first chore yet and The Goddess of Light had already managed to get to Viridi completely; but Pit wasn't about to let Viridi go down yet.

He snapped his fingers to try and get Viridi's attention a few more times before giving up and decided to go to plan B. The angel then moved forward before lightly and quickly pecking Viridi on the lips, causing her to suddenly jump back to attention, blushing immensely.

"Whoa. What happened? How long have I…?" The little goddess stumbled a bit still revering from the apparent trance her combined shock and anger put her in. Pit meanwhile was softly giggling. "Guess Lady Palutena didn't take away one power, the power of a kiss." He thought before recollecting himself to the matter at hand.

"How are we going to possibly finish with this thing?" Viridi suddenly asked now focused once again on the job The Goddess of Light put them on.

"Might I suggest gritting your teeth and getting to work? You'll get done faster." Came the mocking voice of Palutena herself. The two then looked down the end of the hall to see Palutena leaning on a wall with a big smug look on her face before walking off chuckling.

"She's evil, Pit. Evil." Viridi scowled.

"Come on. She's right." Pit said taking the cord and moving to the nearest outlet.. "If we take turns and go as fast as we can, we might get done in…a few hours." Pit said flushing at his realization, even he will now fully admit how unfair this whole thing was.

About two and a half long hours of swapping the vacuum each hallway and constant running to get done as quickly as possible, they were finished. Every carpeted hallway looked good as new, while Pit and Viridi looked ready to collapse.

"We're…going…to…die, Pit." Viridi said between tired pants, brushing a wave of sweat of her forehead. "And it's all…your fault."

"My fault?" Pit wheezed as he slammed against a wall and slid down, running his hands through his now soaked hair, having long discarded his laurel crown onto a table in an attempt to cool down the tiniest bit from all the running around. "How is it…my fault?"

"If we never started dating….I wouldn't be doing this right now." Viridi said trying her best to take big relieving breaths.

"Oh come on." Pit said angrily. "Don't blame us liking each other on this…that hurts." His anger fading to sadness.

"Okay, Okay, don't get at each others throats." Came the voice of Palutena once again, who was now walking up to the two of them happily. "You two did a marvelous job on the carpets."

Neither Pit or Viridi responded to the Goddess, as they were both too overcome with fatigue to talk now and too angry at her to barely look her in the eyes.

"Well, I think it best to give you a little reward/incentive for this first job well done." Palutena continued waving her staff, causing two drinks of the gods to appear in flashes of sparkles. "Drink up and be refreshed." She announced innocently.

Pit and Viridi eyed the drinks like they'd be there last and quickly ran to them as fast as their weak bodies would let them before downing the drinks whole. As they frank up, the sweat plaguing their faces began to disappear and their shaggy hair returned to normal.

Upon finishing their drinks, the two then stood straight up with a newfound energy.

"Thanks, Lady Palutena. We were really out of it, huh?" Pit asked embarrassed.

"Don't act so agreeing, Pit. We both know this is still unfair and pretty much torture," Viridi snapped at both Pit and Palutena. "I'm honestly surprised you gave us those drinks of the gods anyway, isn't breaking your 'no god power' rules." The Goddess of Nature continued, crossing her arms.

Palutena smirked down at Viridi. "Do you really think I'd let you two get in the state you were in and do nothing about it? Now that's too much even for me."

Viridi rolled her eyes. "Do we seriously still need to do all this stuff though?" She asked pulling out the list.

"Well….you know what? You can forget half of it." Palutena said snapping her fingers, causing half of the list (paper included) disappeared. Pit and Viridi then took a great big sigh and then actually quickly hugged in relief, as if they just finished a life or death battle.

"Ok you two, get back to work whenever your done hugging."

"Wait, Lady Palutena? Can I ask something out of pure curiosity?" Pit asked looking at the now shortened list (that he couldn't read anyway). "Who's going to do the chores you took off?"

"Oh Pit, sometimes you gotta think things through more; your not the only angel here I can make do chores. Hee Hee Hee!" Palutena giggled before warping away in a flash of light, leaving Pit and Viridi fully refreshed and slightly relieved.

"Well, maybe now we can finish this in our lifetimes." Viridi said looking down at the list. "Next up, washing dishes."

"That doesn't sound horrible," Pit said reluctantly. "I think by that Lady Palutena means her personal dishes for herself, me and Dark Pit." As he finished saying his twins name, something clicked. "Oh no, Dark Pit." the light angel said flushing slightly as his realization.

(Meanwhile, on the other side of the temple)

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME? CHORES? WHAT AM I, YOUR SLAVE WORKER?"

 **A/N: Chapter 3 will most likely be up this weekend (as will Chapter 4 too at this point). Also, for those who are confused, that's Dark Pit yelling that last line. Palutena is spreading her torture further.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Calm Cleaning

Arriving in the kitchen, Pit and Viridi immediately got to work, each of them standing at a sink (Viridi had to embarrassingly use a stool), gloves on, water running, and with plates and sponges in hand. While there was a small mountain of dishes, cups, and silverware for them to do, the duo thought it best to stop wasting time moping about the jobs and just get it over with.

But as the repeated pattern of soapy sponge on dirty plate went on, the two actually found it…calming, at least in comparison to their previous job.

"So…" Pit murmured awkwardly has he scrubbed out food stains on a frying pan. "What do you want to do when we finish these chores up?"

"Given that we get another Drink of The Gods to keep us from falling asleep or fainting." The Goddess of Nature replied in an angry tone before letting out a sigh that seemed to cool her down a little. "I don't know, maybe watch a movie or something?" She asked shrugging slightly as she started dipping her sponge into a cup. "I mean, Netflix's library's getting bigger by the day, gotta be something."

"Oh!" Pit said after hearing 'Netflix' reminded him of something. "That's a great idea, we've been meaning to catch up on Sherlock."

"Nah, not today. Besides, Pit, we have plenty of time to catch up, season four is still a long way away." Viridi said almost in an emotionless tone, yet slightly emphasizing the 'long' in her statement.

"Oh, okay." Pit said slightly flushing at her almost outright refusal. "So,eh..heh,heh….is there anything you'd want to watch?"

"Ya know, there is." Viridi said smiling a little. "It's actually a little appropriate for our current…state of working; Black Butler.

"Black Butler?" Pit asked, shooting a confused look to Viridi. "Never heard of it."

"WHAT?" Viridi asked, so shocked she almost dropped the plate she was placing out to dry. "You need to get out more, Pit. Black Butler is an amazing anime."

"What's it about?" The angel asked now very intrigued, absent mind idly grabbing another plate from the ever shrinking stack off to the side.

"It takes place in England, it's about this wealthy kid named Ciel and his butler, Sebastian, whose secretly a demon in disguise."  
"What?" Pit yelled almost in an odd type of fear.

"Yup. See Sebastian made a contract with Ciel to find who killed his parents in exchange for his soul. They end up going on a ride of adventures, though."

"Uhhhh, Viridi? Not to sound….weird or nervous, but I don't really know about a show where a demon is the star."

Viridi rolled her eyes as she soaked out a bowl. "Oh come on, Pit. It's fine if it's in media. Besides, you actually end up liking Sebastian, he's pretty much a badass in every way. Heck, there's even a few reaper characters in the show you'd like."

Pit was still a little worried, but he'd thought he'd give the show a try. If Viridi liked it, he's sure he'd grow to like it too. "Okay, Black Butler it is then." Pit said grabbing for another plate, but his gloved hand only met the counter, causing the angel to be slightly surprised. He turned and saw….he was done. Every plate on his side was finished.

"Whoa! I'm done. Whoo-hoo!" Pit said jumping in the air and flinging the soaked gloves into the sink.

"What?" Viridi yelled in anger as she finished up a cup. "Oh, come on, no fair. Get back here and help me right-" The Goddess would've continued her rant if she too hand't suddenly felt only the counter beside her, she too turned to see an empty counter beside her. They were done.

"Great! I'm done too." She said triumphantly as she took off her gloves and placed them in the sink calmly.

"That didn't even feel like a long or hard job." Pit said happily, placing his hands on his hips happily.

"Guess we were so focused on talking we didn't notice how quickly we went through them." Viridi said looking at their handwork glistening and gleaming on the side of the sink as they dried in the sun. "Let's hope the rest of this goes by as fast." Viridi continued grabbing the list from the table, crossing off 'washing the dishes'.

"Next up: Watering the Plants!" Viridi read, quickly getting happier and excited as she went on. Pit chuckled.

"Guess Lady Palutena made that one with you in mind." The angel said happily, not noticing Viridi had already zoomed down the hall.

"Huh?"

"Let's go!" He heard Viridi yell. "My babies need a drink!"

Pit began to laugh as he ran after Viridi.

Meanwhile, Palutena was secretly watching her via "God Vision' from her bed room as she was negating up her bed, and smiled.

"Chores ain't so bad now huh?" The Goddess of Light said to herself smiling.

 **A/N: Hooray for inserting other stuff I'm currently watching/reading into these stories. Part of me actually thinks a Black Butler/Kid Icarus crossover would be cool. God I'm a nerd :P**

 **Chapter 4 up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4: Flowers, Paint, and Revenge

**A/N: Ok, considering I have a busy day ahead of me, I decided to post the final chapter of this story even earlier than previously thought, but I suppose getting these stories out for everyone to read as quickly as possible is better than having to wait long periods of time. Enjoy!**

Viridi's feet could have been sparking flames she was running so quickly to the gardens, not only to aid her poor, parched plants; but to see how Palutena kept her plants (if there was one thing The Goddess of Nature could do to Palutena, it's hark on her lacking of a green thumb). Viridi at the very least hoped she could make something out of her gardens if they needed more help than a simple watering.

Meanwhile behind her, Pit was having a hard time keeping up with the speedy blonde, just barely keeping up with her at his absolute fastest.

"Viridi….I know there plants, but….could you at least….slow dow-"

"NOOOOOOOO Way Pit!" Viridi yelled back rounding the final corner to the gardens, which Pit didn't take quick notice of, causing him to slam right into the wall. The angel then swayed in a dazed state for a few steps before completely falling forward.

"Lady Palutena….if you can hear me-" Pit barely finished asking if his boss heard him despite long ago discarding his laurel crown on a table in the temple before a fresh drink of the gods popped right in front of him, Pit looked up at the vase like bottle of sweet liquid before looking up to the ceiling and smiled.

"Thanks, Lady Palutena." The angel said out loud before taking a gulp of the drink.

When Pit finally caught up with Viridi, he noticed she was already hard at work softly quenching the thirsts of the neatly placed bushes and flowers placed across the spanning collection of nature around them.

"Glad you could make it, Pit." Viridi said in an odd mixture of snarky and sincerely joyful. "If you want, I can handle this and you can take a break." She continued now only pue joy in her voice.

"Really? Cause I'm willing to help." Pit said honestly.

"I'm sure, this is my territory, after all, and probably the only thing I won't hate out of this stinking list."

"Oh come on, we've spent time together, that means something right?" Pit asked pouting playfully, slowly slinking over to Viridi, pressing his head on hers, causing the young Goddess to blush.

"Of course it does." Viridi said shyly, kissing him quickly before going back to watering some bright yellow tulips.

Pit smiled brightly and simply sat on the soft grass, watching Viridi happily continue her work. After half a day of doing chores, the two finally found the peace they had in the morning.

So of course, something had to ruin it.

-SPLAT-

"AAAAH! WHAT THE?" Pit suddenly screamed as some sort of thick goo fell from the sky right onto the angel, drenching him.

Viridi jumped at the sudden noise, turning to see Pit covered in….white paint?

"What on Skyworld?" The Goddess of Nature said looking upwards at where the paint could've come from. Upon lifting her gaze upwards, she saw a pair of jet black wings flapping in the air.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Pit-stain." The sarcastic and snide voice of Dark Pit suddenly yelled down to the now snow white angel. "If it makes you feel any better, white looks good on your hair. Heh heh."

"Pitoo!" Pit yelled at a level of angry Viridi had hardly seen from the angel outside of the battlefield. "Why are you flinging paint on me? You've ruined my tunic!"

"Firstly, your tunic is white, moron. Secondly, you think mine is faring any better?" The Dark Angel commented turning to show off his black tunic stained with dozens of white paint blotches. "And thirdly, I'm didn't actually mean to fling it at you; I've just been painting the upper levels of the temple for Lady Punk-utena. It was a happy accident that you got in the crossfire." Dark Pit sneered.

"Wait, your doing chores too?"Viridi asked suddenly.

"Had a feeling Lady Palutena would've given the rest of the jobs to you." Pit said picking the paint best he could from his hair, spitting more away from his mouth. "But what I want to know is why your allowed to fly?"

"Yeah, why didn't she block your powers?" Viridi snapped.

"She said it make the jobs easier for me, and I also think just to piss you two off." Dark Pit said not holding back a chuckle.

Pit and Viridi, meanwhile, were steaming furious.

"ERRRRRRRGH! Why that egotistical, overblown excuse of a Goddess!" Viridi suddenly yelled, throwing down the watering can and quickly sitting down, pouting intensely.

"Why does Lady Palutena love to torture us?" Pit said, sighing in complete defeat.

"No one said I was torturing you." a fourth voice suddenly spoke up.

The two angels and Goddess of Nature suddenly looked to the archway entering the garden, where Lady Palutena was standing with a content smile on her face.

"And no one said I wanted to either." She continued, looking up at the wall Dark Pit was painting, smiling at the fresh new coat of paint he applied.

"Very good, Pitoo, your done the painting then. Now be a dear and clear out some boulders that fell in front of the east wing exit; I left some smart bombs for you to make it easy."

Dark Pit both frowned and smirked. "Ya know I completely hate this crap, but allowing me the use of explosives is certainly a silver lining."

"Yes, just don't blow up the temple please, Pit and Viridi just cleaned up the halls." The Goddess of Light said as she snapped her fingers and sent Dark Pit on his way.

"Now then." The green haired woman said happily turning to the two before looking over at her flowers. "You two did a marvelous job with the flowers and the dishes. I'm very pleased."

"You have some explaining, apologizing, and compensating to do for us, Palutena!" Viridi snapped standing in front of The Goddess of Light sternly.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Viridi." Palutena stated, placing her hands on Viridi's small shoulders. "I'll explain."

Pit and Viridi sat down in front of Palutena, both listening intensely as Palutena spoke.

"Now I know that the things I've done to the both of you and even Pitoo might have been….forceful and even a tad unfair in your eyes, but realize I'm only helping you."

"How?" Pit asked honestly as paint now started to drip from the tips of his hair.

"Well, you all need to know how to commit yourselves to hard work." Palutena said softly to the angel.

"I think all three of us know hard work, Palutena; we were in a war not 8 months ago that lasted three years. A war that almost cost both Pits there lives. Not to mention I'm a Goddess, one who has to protect all of earth's nature no less. We all know hard work, what your making us do today is slave labor since you are too lazy to do hard work yourself!" Viridi said in rising anger.

"She is kind of right Lady Palutena, I've even done these chores alone before, and even then I got it done." Pit said. "Well I did also have my flight power." He said much softer.

"I understand that." Palutena replied, an ever so slight ounce of seriousness adding to her voice. "But I'm looking out for you all, even Goddess' like you, Viridi. Not only because it's my job as Goddess of Light, but because I want you three in particular to succeed going forward."

The Goddess then sighed slightly, leaning her head to the ground and shutting her eyes.

"After everything that happened in the war, all the close calls, the near death experiences, I fully realized that every possible measure should be taken to keep the forces of right and good strong in every possible way."

Pit swore he saw the tiniest of tear drops form in Palutenas right eye, but he decided not to bring it up. He knew what she was remembering.

Palutena then faced the two again. "That's the reason I took your powers away, because you never know, one day in the future, you may just have to, dare I say it, rely on human instinct to get by."

Viridi scoffed loudly. "Please! I understand and appreciate the idea of what your doing, Palutena, but the day I rely on anything with 'human' in the title, is the day I decide to burn every plant in existence. Now please, for the love of Sakurai, can we be done with these chores and have these magic barriers taken away?"

"It has been a rather long day, Lady Palutena, besides I need to get a bath before this paint dries and I'm stuck looking like a ghost angel for a week." Pit said mildly, somedays he wished he could speak his mind a bit more to Palutena, but being his boss and the closest thing to a mother he's ever had, the young angel couldn't bring himself to do it sometimes.

Palutena then smiled softly, sighing before popping her staff into view. "Ok. You two did very good work today, thank you." She said calmly, waving her staff, causing the barriers around Pit and Viridi to reappear than shatter into a mist, dispersing altogether.

"Finally." Pit and Viridi whispered standing up.

After a long pause of the three simply looking at each other awkwardly, Palutena spoke up.  
"I should go get Pitoo and make sure he doesn't bring the house down with those smart bombs. Pit, please clean yourself up before dinner. I'll have some centurions finish up the rest of the work." Palutena said before warping away.

"Thank goodness that's over." Viridi said letting out a breathe. "Now what?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could go for a calm relaxing soak in a hot spring after I get this paint off." Pit said shaking the slowly drying paint from his hands a little.

"Think I'll join you, my tenses are on edge after all that work."

Pit chuckled as they both walked into the temple. "Oh come on, it wasn't really that much work."

"Think of what we ended up getting out of, imagine if we had to do everything on that stupid list." Viridi said. "You really need to stop defending your boss too much, Pit. You know she's evil sometimes, and I intend to get back at her for this." She continued playfully nudging the angel in the middle of talking.

Pit merely rolled his eyes and smiled as they went inside.

*Two weeks later*

"Thank you again for dinner, Viridi. It was awesome!" Pit said as he, Dark Pit, Palutena, and Viridi walked to the entrance of Viridi's temple.

"Eh, it was alright." Dark Pit shrugged. "There wasn't as much of a show as the last dinner here." The dark angel began to chuckle before Viridi promptly slapped his arm hard.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed."

As the four walked to the edge of the temple, Pit and Viridi quickly kissed goodbye while Dark Pit and Palutena weren't looking before Palutena warped the two angels back home.

"Oh shoot! Wait! Palutena!" Viridi suddenly yelled, causing the green haired woman to jump slightly at the noise. "Huh?"

"I just remembered I had Arlon package up some leftovers for you guys, there just inside on the kitchen counter."

Palutena was surprised at this little extra gift from Viridi, but appreciated it all the same. "Why thank you, Viridi."

As the two Goddess walked through the doors, Palutena head a loud SLAM! Quickly turning to see the doors had shut and had a great big oak tree trunk suddenly appear blocking them. Then she heard something being cast in her direction before seeing a familiar blue orb around appear around her before fading away.

"Oh no." She whispered sharply.

"Oh yes." came the voice of a now very pleased Viridi. "In actuality, Palutena, I was hoping you could help me spruce up the temple a bit. I made you a list of things to help me out." She said pulling out her own curled up paper.

Palutena flushed greatly. "Viridi, please don't."

"Hey, it's like you said, you'll never know when you'll need to rely on human instincts."

 **A/N: And this story's done! I hope everyone enjoyed it. My next story is another story which has sat in my computer files for a while, so I will be sprucing it up a bit, but it will be out soon. Also, if anyone has any ideas/requests for Kid Icarus stories, I'd love to hear them (but obviously nothing too adult please, I'm trying to make my KI stories nice and readable for everyone!)**


End file.
